¿DEJA VU?
by plagahood
Summary: En una lluviosa noche, PowerGirl se cruza cara a cara con el joven guardián del omnitrix. AU y fic conectado a mi "Ficverse"


A lo último cuento como escribi esta locura jaja  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

La vida de súperheroina no era nada fácil y Karen Starr lo sabía. Trabajo como una chica normal, comiendo como chica normal, ignorando a los chicos hormonales como chica normal, viviendo como chica normal. Todo eso era casi imposible de hacer, ya que la ciudad de New York necesitaba de esa chica misteriosa.

La blonda regresó de trabajar, dejó su bolso en el sofá y se metió al baño. Se dio una ducha caliente para estar relajada en su departamento. Tenía súper velocidad pero no tenía idea de que cocinar, así que consultó el celular y buscó la pizzería más cercana.

-¿Hola? Si quería una grande de peperoni y otra de mozzarella. Si dos. ¿En quince? Okey, bye...

Karen esperó a que el repartidor llegase hasta su puerta. Preparó vino y una película para ver en esta noche lluviosa. Tras pasar los exactos quince minutos, el timbre sonó. Ella se levantó del sillón y caminó a la puerta. Al acercarse se sentía el olor a queso.

-Hol-o-hola señorita. ¿Peperoni y mozzarella?

-Si aquí es. ¿Eres nuevo? ¿Que pasó con el otro chico?

-Lo ascendieron a la cocina. Ehh aquí están sus pizzas señorita.

-Gracias... Ben. -Ella miró el nombre en la chaqueta del joven mientras le daba el dinero.

El chico se quedó como bobo mirándola a la cara. Quería mantener su vista arriba y era muy difícil con el busto que tenía Karen. Ella se sorprendió al notar el esfuerzo haciéndola reír por la situación. Agarró las pizzas y se metió dentro.

.

Tras terminar las dos cajas y comer el helado, Karen se preparó un café. Apagó las luces y se sentó frente a la ventana. Prefería ver la ciudad asediada por el agua que la única película que tenía. Pensó en tener internet.

Su oído supersónico detectó un robo a unas cuadras. Dejó el café y con la velocidad de la luz, cambió su ropa de dormir a su uniforme de heroína. PowerGirl salió a salvar la noche.

Los ladrones rodearon a una pareja asustada. Los individuos era cinco, armados con cuchillos y bates con púas. Exigieron a golpes el dinero de los jóvenes, no les importaba el género, ellos golpeaban sin piedad.

-¡Danos tu dinero tarado o violaremos a tu novia! -Exigió uno de ellos agitando su cuchillo.

-¡TE DI TODO!

-No creo que no. -Dijo atrás uno de los ladrones.

-¡Ya déjenlos en paz! -Gritó alguien detrás.

-¡¿Quien nos..! Que eres? -Uno de los malvivientes quedó sorprendido.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla...

Una bestia de cuatro brazos, rojo como el infierno y grande como una montaña, golpeaba y lanzaba por los aires a los ladrones. La pareja veía aterrada a la cosa que salvó sus vidas. Todos quedaron fuera de combate, la bestia se acercó a los jóvenes para entregarle su dinero robado.

-Perdón por aparecerme así, lo siento.

La bestia roja salió de la escena al mismo tiempo que la pareja corría escapando de él.

-De nada. -Dijo la bestia.

.

PowerGirl llegó a la escena del crimen, encontrándose a todos los ladrones fuera de combate, como si fueran detenidos por alguien de experiencia. Se acercó aún más levitando y alzó a uno de ellos. Lo sacudió al modo de despertarlo a toda costa. El ladrón se espantó al verla y se asustó al recordar a la cosa que lo atacó.

-¡Era horrible!

-¿Quien yo? Debes estar loco. Dime que cosa era horrible.

-¡El que nos atacó! ¡Era un monstruo!

-Para donde se fue...

-¡Para esa dirección!

-Gracias.

La chica arrojó al ladrón con los demás y prendió vuelo a la dirección donde la bestia se escapó.

Tras solo minutos volando los cielos de New York, divisó una figura enorme escapando por los techos. Dando santos impresionantes y evadiendo el ojo humano. PowerGirl descendió tan rápido como pudo, pidiendo golpear a la bestia roja. Una pelea comenzó.

La bestia se cubrió de los poderosos golpes de la blonda. Hasta aguantó las patadas, ahora era turno de otro modo de pelea. De sus ojos, PowerGirls lanzó rayos láser impactando en el pecho de la bestia. Se sorprendió de que hasta el calor del sol pudo aguantar. La bestia la miró y sonrió.

-Mi turno.

Con sus cuatro brazos golpeó simultáneamente la blonda, lanzándola metros atrás haciéndola que pierda la concentración y cayera al callejón.

-Ese rostro y esa delantera... La conozco.

La bestia después de pensar por unos segundos, saltó y cayó cerca de PowerGirl. Ella se puso de pie al ver a su contrincante en frente, se sacudió el polvo y el agua que tenía en su ajustado traje. Levantó la vista y notó que la bestia hacia todo lo posible por mirar a la cara. Le hizo recordar a aquel repartidor.

-¿Nos conocemos? -Dijo ella.

Un sonido provino del pecho de la bestia. Una luz incandescente iluminó el callejón, segándola. Después de unos segundos, ella volvió la vista y el mismo repartidor estaba ahí parada, con un extraño reloj en su muñeca. El chico solo se limitó a levantar la mano, sonriendo.

.

Después de esa pelea, ellos dos fueron debajo de un techo. Ambos no podían creerlo, lucharon como contrincantes sin saber quienes eran. El muchacho tosió aclarando su garganta y fue el primero en hablar.

-Guau eh... Así que... Eres la chica pizza ¿Eh?

-El repartidor... Ben.

-Oye no quiero que te ofendas pero, si yo pude descubrir quien eras, tienes que trabajar mejor eso. Guau estoy impresionado, estoy parado frente a la chica misteriosa que salva a New York. ¿Como te dicen o como te haces llamar?

-PowerGirl. ¿Y ese reloj? Y otra cosa ¿Es de aquí?

-No es de aquí... Viene del espacio. En mi infancia lo encontré, cuando estaba de vacaciones con mi prima y mi abuelo. Pasaron los años y aquí sigue, en mi muñeca. Es como si me eligió. Además de ser esa bestia roja como me dicen, puedo transformarme en nueve aliens mas.

La chica bufó. Escuchó rumores de que había alguien que combatía el crimen como ella. Eran criaturas extrañas, salidas de películas de ciencia ficción. Ese reloj era extraterrestre, como ella. Ben quería concentrarse lo más posible, tenerla muy cerca lo incomodaba, aún con esa prenda ajustada que usaba. Para relajar las cosas, le preguntó de donde era y como consiguió esos magníficos poderes.

-Vengo del espacio, como ese reloj tuyo. Mi plantea sufrió un colapso, estalló en pedazos y mis padres me pusieron en una cápsula de escape. En mi curso, aterricé aquí y ahora mírame. Protejo esta ciudad en las sombras, como tú.

-Si pero tus poderes siempre van a estar, mi reloj puede mantener la forma alien en un cierto tiempo. Pero me las arreglo. Trabajo en una pizzería y al estar circulando la ciudad, puedo saber si me necesita. Y aún la pizza está caliente y lista para entregar.

-Si seguro que si jeje... Bueno, gracias por haberte encargado de esos maleantes. Y gracias por lo otro.

-¿Por lo otro?

-Todos los hombres miran demás y tú superaste esa prueba, miraste a mis ojos, esos son modales.

PowerGirl acercó su rostro y besó la mejilla de Ben, haciéndolo poner rojo como tomate. La chica sonrió por el estado que se encontraba el muchacho y se preparó para irse. Antes de salir volando, quiso saber su nombre.

-Me llamo Benjamin Tennyson. Pero me llaman Ben.

-Karen Starr. Estaremos en contacto, Ben.

El chico veía como PowerGirl se alzaba a lo alto y se alejaba de ahí. No pudo evitar tocarse el lugar donde ella lo besó. Después de estar un rato sonriendo, retomó su lugar y se encaminó a seguir con su trabajo.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Es una cosa que estuve pensando hace rato ¿PowerGirl con Ben 10? Hagamos eso! Tal vez los cruce otra vez pero el tiempo lo dirá. Buenos, traeré mas locuras en esta página, buenas noches y hasta pronto lectores!


End file.
